


Trapped

by glassgoblin



Series: Carol's Word-A-Day Calendar [176]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 07:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5239100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set before they meet the Governor; Tara feels trapped in her father's apartment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trapped

All she wanted to do was go outside, which seemed like a simple thing until it was not. Tara hadn’t left the apartment building, save for the short trip to the truck out front, for more than a month and she was getting antsy. She loved her family, but this twenty-four hour a day thing was getting old. There was a reason she had her own place before all of this hit, even if her dad had offered a room to save money.

Tara sighed and stared down at the street. As things stood they could be worse; they could be stuck here without any food or water, or anything to keep them occupied. The board games and books were wearing out her patience though. She had read every one of the books on her father’s bookshelf, and when she tried looking into the other apartments she was almost killed. She felt trapped in a loop of bad family holidays.

She hadn’t even seen another living person in months, other than her family, but she knew there had to be other people out there somewhere. The one time she brought that up to Lily, the idea of looking for people had been shot down so fast her niece hadn’t even realized what they were talking about. Lily was right though; they couldn’t leave their father and he was in no condition to go anywhere.

Tara also knew that there had to be some way to kill those things, the dead people who were still walking around. Biters. She had tried. Shooting them repeatedly didn’t work though and only seemed to draw more of them to the noise, rile them up for hours and scare everyone. She got away by causing them to fall a few times and using their slow movement as her head start, but there had to be a better way.

There just had to be a better way for all of it. She was just scared to try to change things. She knew her sister was not going to agree to anything until their father passed or they ran out of food on that truck outside, and Tara didn’t want either of those things to happen. She knew they had to prepare for it though, and she hoped there would be a chance to do that before it was too late.


End file.
